One-shoot, sequel Not A Cinderella Story
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Sekuel dari Not A Cinderella Story/Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Kini, hanya satu yang diinginkan Siwon: "Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah besar!"/WONKYU/YAOI/Pedo!Won/Kid!Kyu


Sekuel Not A Cinderella Story

Pairing: WonKyu. (YAOI). Pedo!Won, Kid!Kyu

.

Summary singkat dari Not A Cinderella Story:

Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang malang. Ia meninggal tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai majikannya. Namja malang itu bahkan tak tau bahwa orang yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah orang tua kandungnya. Untuk menebus penyesalannya, ortu kandung Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'membuat' Kyu yang baru.

Then…

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Kini, hanya satu yang diinginkan Siwon:

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah besar!"

.

.

**One-shoot, sequel Not A Cinderella Story**

"Kyuhyunie!" seru seorang namja tampan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa, ia juga tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati seorang bocah 6 tahun yang sedang asik bermain tobot-robotan di pinggir taman di dalam rumahnya yang besar.

"Wonnie hyung! Sudah pulang kerja?" tanya sang bocah. Ia dapat melihat hyung tampannya ini masih memakai jas formal, pakaian kerjanya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. "Hari ini hyung bawakan ini untuk Kyunie...," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan seplastik bungkusan yang ia tenteng-tenteng sedari tadi. Sang bocah langsung menerimanya dengan senang.

"Waaaa donat! Kyu mauuuuu!" Bocah kecil itu berbinar senang melihat isi bungkusan yang dibawa Siwon. Tangan kecilnya langsung mencomot sebuah donat berlapis coklat. "Donatnya manis kan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja, semanis dirimu, Kyunie."

'Hap!' Kyuhyun langsung memakan donatnya dengan lahap. Mulut kecilnya sibuk mengunyah hingga menggembung lucu. Siwon memandangnya dengan geli. Anak ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan! Ia telah membuat Siwon jatuh cinta begitu ia lahir ke dunia. Apalagi Kyuhyun kecil juga bertambah manis dan menggemaskan seriring bertambahnya umurnya, membuat Siwon makin tak bisa berpaling.

"Nah Kyu, hyung pulang dulu, ya. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, nanti hyung ke sini lagi. Pada saat itu, kau harus sudah siap dengan buku-bukumu, ara? Hyung akan mengajarimu berhitung."

Yup, begitulah. Siwon juga dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Kyu. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi guru privat Kyuhyun semenjak anak itu sekolah di taman kanak-kanak.

"Ne…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Tak dipungkiri, bocah kecil ini juga sama jeniusnya dengan hyung kandungnya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Sebelum kelupaan, hyung minta hadiah darimu dulu. Hyung kan sudah membelikanmu donat, jadi…. Popo…," kata Siwon sambil memunyungkan bibirnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, Siwon selalu meminta ciuman dari Kyu setiap kali ia memberikan hadiah. Dan bocah manis itu dengan senang hati akan mencium hyung-nya dengan penuh sayang. Tentu saja ini membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat memberikan bermacam-macam hadiah untuk Kyu. Bukan hanya sekedar makanan seperti coklat, kue, atau permen, Siwon bahkan sering membelikan hadiah mahal seperti xbox, game console, remote control, robot-robotan mahal, dan lain-lainnya, hanya untuk Kyuhyun tersayangnya. Ck..ck..ck..

'Cup, muah!' Sebuah ciuman singkat dari Kyu mendarat tepat di bibir Siwon, membuat namja tampan ini semakin tesenyum lebar saking senangnya.

"Gomawo, Kyunie… Hyung pulang dulu, ne…." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut halus Kyu sebelum akhirnya pergi sejenak untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

'Tap-tap-tap'

Bunyi langkah kaki lain mendekati Kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan main robot-robotan-nya.

"Aigoo dongsaengku yang paling manis sedunia…. Kenapa kau begitu dingin dengan Siwon hyung?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, hyung-nya, yang ternyata datang menghampirinya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Changmin duduk di hadapan Kyu. "Kau itu terlalu cuek dengan Siwon hyung, Kyunie. Apa kau tidak melihat betapa kasihannya Siwon hyung?" Oh oke, sebenarnya maksud Changmin itu bertanya 'Kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaan Siwon hyung, Kyunie?' Hanya saja, Changmin sadar, ia itu bertanya pada bocah 6 tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa jika ditanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kyu tidak cuek kok."

"Kyu, apa kau menyayangi Siwon hyung?" sambung Changmin.

"Tentu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau kau sayang dia, harusnya kau pacaran dengannya saja. Kau bahkan sering menciumnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kyu menciumnya karena Siwon hyung yang minta. Lagian, pacaran itu apa sih? Kalau Kyu sayang Changmin hyung, berarti harus pacaran juga?"

Changmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sebal. "Aish…dasar Kyunie masih kecil. Masa sih enggak tau pacaran? Payah sekali….."

Kyuhyun memunyungkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat sang hyung. Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa Changmin meremehkannya dengan menganggap dirinya masih kecil sehingga masih belum tau banyak hal.

"Iya, Kyu memang masih kecil. Kyu juga bodoh jadinya enggak tau maksud hyung!" Seru Kyu dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia membuang muka dari Changmin. Changmin jadi terkikik geli melihat adiknya ini.

"Aigoo… si kecil ini marah lagi…," ucap Changmin sambil masih terkikik.

"Jangan ketawa hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin semakin tertawa lebih keras.

'Mianhae Siwon hyung, aku tak dapat membantumu… Kyu masih kecil untuk tau hal-hal yang lebih dewasa… Jadi sepertinya, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menunggu Kyu hingga dewasa. Hihihi..'

.

.

"Sudah selesai, Kyunie? Coba hyung periksa jawabanmu."

Dan disinilah pasangan kita, di kamar Kyu yang nyaman, cocok sekali untuk tempat belajar. Mereka berdua duduk di karpet empuk dan lembut dengan meja lipat pendek di depan mereka. Kyu duduk di pangkuan Siwon, dan namja tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengecek hasil kerjaan sang bocah.

"Hmm…semuanya benar. Kau memang jenius, sayang!" ucap Siwon dengan bangga. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bocah manis ini. Hidungnya mengendus rambut halus Kyu yang beraroma buah.

"Hyuuuung…," lirih Kyu saat ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. 'Kenapa jadi sepi begini? Kenapa Siwon hyung memelukku erat sekali? Ugh…badanku pegal'. Ia pun menggeliat pelan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?" pinta Siwon. Ia masih ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun-nya. Terpaksa, bocah kecil itu kembali terdiam dengan muka sebal.

"Kyu, liburan sekolah nanti, mau tidak jalan-jalan ke Jepang?"

"Jepang? Mauuuu! Kyu bisa ketemu naruto kan?" Mendengar kata 'Jepang', Kyu langsung teringat anime kesukaannya. Dengan cepat, ia pun langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin di mana bisa menemukan naruto. Masa bodo, yang penting ia bisa membujuk Kyu liburan bersamanya.

.

.

"Cieee….yang mau liburan bersama Siwon hyung…" Goda Changmin saat membantu Kyu membereskan koper adiknya ini. "Eh, buat apa bawa-bawa robot-robotan? Eits, bawa boneka pula! Penuh-penuhin koper saja!" Ucap Changmin sambil mengeluarkan robot dan boneka singa dari koper Kyu.

"Yak! Hyung! Itu kan untuk teman tidur Kyu!" sang adik merebut kembali boneka singa dari tangan sang kakak.

"Aigoo… kopermu nanti penuh Kyu. Nanti oleh-oleh titipan hyung mau ditaruh di mana?" Changmin sewot sendiri melihat koper kecil sang adik yang sudah penuh. Padahal ia sudah membuat list oleh-oleh yang ia minta.

"Pokoknya Simba tetep harus ikut Kyu!" Kyuhyun kembali menaruh boneka singa kesayangannya ke dalam koper.

"Itu boneka dan robot dari Siwon hyung?"

Kyu mengangguk.

"Aigoo…. Kyuhyunie-ku… Kau suka dengan Siwon hyung ya?" tanya Changmin dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. 'Siwon hyung kan baik, aku memang suka dengannya. Kenapa Changmin hyung tersenyum mengerikan begitu, sih?'

"Dia tampan kan?" lanjut Changmin sambil menampilkan senyum yang makin mengerikan. Kyu kembali mengangguk dengan bingung .

"Aigoo…aigoo… adikku sedang jatuh cinta…..Fu..fu..fu.." Changmin kembali menggoda adik kecilnya yang masih belum paham apa-apa, apalagi urusan cinta.

"Yah…pipimu juga memerah… cieee…. cieee…." Changmin juga mencubit pipi chubby adiknya.

"Hyung! Apa'an sih?!" bentak Kyu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. "Jangan cubit sembarangan! Nanti Kyu laporin ke eomma, lho!"

'Jedeng', ternyata Kyu marah karena dicubit, bukan karena digoda. Aigoo… bocah ini memang masih belum tau apa-apa…

.

.

"Waaa…..itu besar sekali," kata Kyu sambil menunjuk bianglala raksasa di tepi jalan. Saat ini dirinya sedang di Osaka, berlibur bersama Siwon hyung. "Ayo ke sana, hyung!" tangan kecilnya yang satunya lagi, yang kebetulan sedang menggenggam tangan Siwon, langsung menggeret-geret Siwon, memaksa hyung-nya itu mendekat ke arah bianglala.

"Kau yakin mau naik ini? Ini tinggi sekali lho. Nanti Kyunie ketakutan…" Siwon membaca profil bianglala di depan mereka ini. Namanya 'Tempozan', salah satu bianglala raksasa di dunia.

"Ayo naik hyuuuuuung…."

"Ba-baiklah." Tak perlu menunggu lama, begitu Kyuhyun mulai merengek-rengek, Siwon akan langsung meng-iya-kan kemauan Kyu. Keduanya berjalan senang menuju tempat antrean.

…

"Hiii…." Kyuhyun duduk diam tak bergerak di tampatnya. Awalnya ia senang saat masuk ke dalam bianglala. Namun begitu bianglala ini sudah mencapai seperempat ketinggian, Kyu mulai takut. Apalagi jika ia melihat ke bawah, rasanya mengerikan sekali. Ini benar-benar tinggi.

"Kyu?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Anak ini mendadak terdiam sambil meringis takut.

"Kyu mau turun…."

Siwon sweatdrop. Tuh kan benar, Kyu pasti ketakutan. Apalagi jika bergerak sedikit, container mereka ini akan bergerak-gerak, seperti mau jatuh saja. Bocah ini pasti ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, kita kan sudah di atas."

"Kyu takut…. Hiks…hiks… Bagaimana kalau jatuh? Kyu mau turun hyuuuung…." Bocah manis itu mulai merengek-rengek lagi.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah takut Kyu. "Tidak bisa Kyu. Kita harus tunggu sampai bianglalanya turun lagi. Kalau kau takut, sini peluk hyung." Siwon membuka lebar-lebar tangannya, memanggil Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

Kyuhyun kecil yang sudah ketakutan akhirnya menerima tawaran Siwon. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Ini membuat getaran hebat di container mereka.

"Aaaa….kita jatuh… Hoaaaa…" Kyu langsung berteriak sambil menutup matanya serta memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Tinggalah Siwon yang berusaha menenangkan bocah ini.

"Sttt… Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Hanya bergerak sedikit. Kita tidak mungkin jatuh. Jangan takut lagi, ne. Hyung kan ada di sampingmu…." Siwon berusaha melepaskan pelukan bocah yang sedang duduk di atas pahanya ini. Tangan Kyu melingkar erat di lehernya, membuatnya jadi susah bernapas.

"Takuuuut…." Buru-buru Kyu kembali mengeratkan tangannya saat Siwon berusaha melonggarkannya.

"Hyung tak bisa bernapas Kyu. Jangan peluk kencang-kencang….."

"Kyu takuuut…"

"Jangan takut, sayang. Tutup matamu. Hyung akan menenangkanmu sampai kita turun. Setuju?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Kyu. Matanya fokus ada bibir merah mungil milik Kyu.

'Cup' bibir Siwon menempel pada bibir Kyu. Kyu langsung membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jangan takut. Hyung hanya ingin menghilangkan ketakutanmu. Kita masih di atas lho."

'Sling' tak sengaja Kyu melihat ke arah bawah saat matanya terbuka. Ia pun buru-buru menutup matanya kembali sambil ketakutan. "Hiiii….kita masih di atas…."

'Puk-puk-puk' Siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyu dengan lembut. "Hyung akan menenangkanmu sampai kita turun. Cukup tutup matamu. Hyung akan bilang jika kita sudah sampai di bawah. Ara?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan menutup matanya. "Aku takuuut…"

"Jangan takut, Kyuhyunie." 'Cup', kembali bibir Siwon menempel di bibir Kyu, berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman supaya Kyu tidak takut lagi. Kali ini tak ada perlawanan. Bocah manis itu hanya terdiam sambil menutup mata. Setelah beberapa detik menempel, bibir Siwon mulai bergerak. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir Kyu, membuat bibir mungil itu basah. Setelah basah, bibir Siwon jadi lebih mudah bergerak. Siwon pun melumat bibir mungil itu hingga benar-benar tak terlihat lagi karena 'dimakan' mulut besarnya.

Mungil dan manis. Bibir mungil Kyu benar-benar candu baginya. Dan Siwon terus menciuminya hingga mereka sampai di bawah kembali.

.

.

"Kyunie….ayo mandi. Airnya sudah siap!" Teriak Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun. "Neeee…" Seorang bocah manis berlari dengan tubuh telanjang mendatangi Siwon sambil memegang robot-robotan.

'Glek' Siwon menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh polos dambaan hatinya. 'Oh, jangan bodoh Siwon!'

'Hup!' Siwon mengangkat tubuh polos Kyu ke dalam bathtub saat ia sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah airnya terlalu panas?" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah berada di dalam bathtub.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil bermain air dengan riang. Ia juga mengajak robot-robotan kesayangannya untuk mandi bersama.

"Jangan banyak gerak, Kyu. Hyung jadi susah menyabunimu." Jantung Siwon berdetak kencang saat tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuh polos Kyu. Oh my gosh… mimpi apa semalam hingga sekarang ini ia bisa memandikan Kyuhyun-nya yang manis dan imut ini? Ia berkesempatan menyentuh tubuh polos di depannya ini pula! Daebak…

Dengan tangan penuh sabun, Siwon mengusap-usap badan Kyu. Tak dilewatkannya sejengkal kulitpun tak tersentuh olehnya. Setiap jengkal tubuh Kyu hanya miliknya! Siwon sangat puas dengan 'berkat' yang diterimanya saat ini. Hanya saja, ada rasa sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyu tak memperhatikannya. Bocah itu malah asik bermain dengan robot-robotannya.

"Senjata torpedo air….! Syut-syut-syut-syut!" Kyu dengan senangnya memainkan robot-robotannya di dalam air. Siwon jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau simpan robotmu itu ketika mandi?" Siwon mengambil robot-robotan dari tangan Kyu. Kyu jadi ngambek. "Kyu masih mau main…. Jangan diambil hyung…," rengeknya.

Siwon menggeleng sambil meletakkan sang robot di rak handuk atas. "Kalau kau mau main, main ini saja." Demi apapun itu, Siwon bahkan tak sadar telah menyodorkan penis-nya ke arah Kyu. Sepertinya, imajinasi liarnya benar-benar telah menguasainya hingga membuatnya tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

"Eh?" Kyu kaget begitu melihat penis Siwon. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, penis itu sangat menarik baginya. Ia bahkan langsung melupakan robotnya dan justru penasaran dengan ukuran penis Siwon yang besar. Perlahan, tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap penis itu. Siwon buru-buru menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah desahan erotisnya agar tidak keluar.

"Wah…kenapa bisa jadi tambah panjang? Ini keren sekali….." Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran kembali terkejut karena penis Siwon perlahan-lahan memanjang. 'Ini seperti sulap,' pikirnya polos.

"Tapi…kenapa punya Kyu enggak bisa panjang ya?" Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan penis Siwon dan kini memegang miliknya sendiri yang masih kecil. "Apa hyung punya kekuatan super?"

"Hahahahaha…." Siwon terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan anak kecil seperti Kyu. Dengan pelan, dipeluknya tubuh Kyu dari belakang. Kyuhyun cilik benar-benar nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk. Tubuh bocah ini mungil, halus, dan lembut.

"Dengar Kyu. Punya Kyu juga bisa panjang kok, tapi kalau Kyu sudah besar." Dengan sabar, Siwon menjelaskan kepada Kyu.

"Jinja? Waaa hebat sekali…. Kyu mau cepat besar ah!"

'Ne, kau memang harus cepat besar, Kyuhyun-ah.'

.

.

Waktunya tidur…

"Good night, hyung!" Seru Kyu sambil menguap lebar. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga batas dadanya. Tak lupa tangannya juga memeluk boneka singa-nya. Sepertinya jalan-jalan mereka hari ini membuat Kyu lelah hingga mudah tertidur. Itu terbukti karena tak lama kemudian, bocah cilik itu langsung terlelap.

Tapi sayang sekali, hal ini tak terjadi pada Siwon. Namja tampan itu tampaknya justru tak bisa tidur. Ia justru terlihat sangat gelisah.

'Aish… dia benar-benar manis sekali…' Oh, ternyata ini karena wajah Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengannya, membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar maniiiis sekali. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar damai dan menggemaskan. Siwon juga jadi ingat waktu mandi bersama tadi. Sentuhan Kyu juga begitu nikmat dan sampai membuatnya tegang. Tubuh putih dan halus Kyu juga sangat seksi. Semakin mengingatnya, rasanya Siwon semakin tak bisa menahan diri.

'Ooooh…cepatlah tidur Choi Siwon! Jebal…. Aku bisa makin gila jika memikirkan dia.' Siwon berusaha keras memejamkan matanya. Namun sayang sekali, baru memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ia sudah tak tahan untuk membuka matanya kembali. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan begitu melihat wajah Kyu, pikiran yadongnya kembali muncul. Sungguh serba salah.

"Aish… Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" Siwon akhirnya menyerah saat merasakan celananya sempit dan nafsu dalam dirinya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya, perlahan Siwon bergerak di atas Kyu, memerangkap namja cilik yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Hyung cuma ingin melihatmu telanjang, Kyu… Tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kok…. Mianhae….," lirih Siwon sambil menelan ludahnya, tak sabar melihat kembali tubuh polos Kyu. Dengan sangat perlahan, tangannya membuka kancing piyama Kyu hingga semua kancingnya terbuka, lalu tampaklah dada Kyu yang naik turun serta perutnya yang ramping.

"Benar-benar indah…." Siwon bermonolog sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah celana Kyu yang tampak begitu mudah dilepaskan. Tinggal ditarik sedikit, dan jreng…. Siwon akan bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh namja manisnya ini.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Hyung hanya tergoda hingga tak bisa tidur. Biarkan hyung memuaskan diri dulu, ne…" Akhirnya, tangan usil Siwon meraih celana Kyu dan menurunkannya bersamaan dengan celana dalam miliknya, membuat namja cilik ini polos seketika. Siwon juga segera meraba-raba tubuh Kyu sambil membayangkan hal-hal yadong.

"Ugh…" terdengar suara erangan dari Kyuhyun. Tampaknya ia mulai merasa tak nyaman karena merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap-usap tubuhnya sewaktu ia asik terlelap.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyu pelan. Siwon kaget dan langsung tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun terbangun gara-gara aksinya. 'Aduh, bagaimana jika Kyu tau dirinya di-grepe-grepe saat tidur? Bisa gawat ini….'

"Hyung, kenapa Kyu telanjang begini?" tanya sang bocah dengan polosnya. Ia sungguh bingung kenapa boneka simba-nya sudah tidak dipeluknya. Lalu selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya juga tidak ada. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, piyamanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Eh i-itu…" Siwon buru-buru berpikir cepat. "Ah! Tadi hyung enggak sengaja ngiler di piyama-mu. Jadi, hyung bermaksud menggantikan piyama-mu. Mianhae, hyung membuatmu terbangun, ya?"

"Ooo…" Kyuhyun menganggu-angguk paham. "Eh, tapi kenapa Kyu gak pakai celana juga?" lanjut Kyu ketika menyadari bahwa ia juga tidak lagi memakai celana piyama dan celana dalamnya.

'Jedeng' Siwon sweatdrop. 'Dasar anak kecil, pengen tau saja. Aku harus jawab apa ini?'

"Ah, i-itu, hyung mau mengganti piyama-mu satu set. I-iya satu set. Biar baju dan celananya sama gambarnya begitu…."

"Ooo…" lagi-lagi Kyu mengangguk pahan tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Kyu, mianhae…. Hyung sudah membangunkanmu. Sebagai hadiah, mau tidak hyung ninabobokan pakai cara khusus?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan penasaran. "Cara khusus? Apa itu?"

"Hehehehe" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. "Kyu cukup diam saja. Jangan banyak tanya dan jangan cerita sama siapa-siapa. Ara?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memang masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur secepatnya. Bagus bukan jika Siwon hyung mau me-ninabobokan-nya?

Siwon kembali beraksi mengelus tubuh Kyu. Tangannya terutama bermain di nipple mungil Kyu dan juga perut rampingnya. Siwon benar-benar menikmati sensasi menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi bocah ini tidak terangsang. Kyuhyun diam saja sambil memejamkan mata. Bahkan sepertinya bocah ini akan kembali tertidur sebentar lagi. Sepertinya rangsangan Siwon memang hanya sentuhan biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali menjelajahi tubuh Kyu hingga sampailah ia ke penis mungil Kyu. Dengan lembut diremas-remasnya penis mungil milik baby kesayangannya ini.

"Ummhh…" Kyuhyun mengguman pelan. Siwon jadi tersenyum senang. 'Apakah dia mulai terangsang?' Tangan Siwon pun semakin liar meremas-remas penis mungil itu.

"Ughhhh…." Kyu kembali terusik karena merasa tak nyaman. Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka kembali. "Jangan pegang-pegang, hyung! Hyung yadong ah!"

Aigoo…. Ini bukan reaksi yang diharapkan Siwon! Siwon pun buru-buru menarik tangannya dari daerah privat milik Kyu tersebut. Sementara anak itu mengganti posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi menyamping, menjadikan butt mungil montoknya terekspos jelas.

Siwon menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat pantat mungil nan montok itu. Apalagi lubang anus Kyu samar-samar telihat. Tanpa sungkan, Siwon menempatkan jari telunjuknya di belahan pantat Kyu, mengusap-usap hole virgin sang baby.

'Jleb' dengan perlahan namun pasti, Siwon memasukkan jarinya yang sudah ia lumuri ludahnya ke lubang virgin milik Kyu. Kyu langsung terbangun lagi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Waaa! Sakit! Apa ini?! Sakit sekali!" teriaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya agar benda asing yang merasuki tubuhnya itu terlepas,

"Kyu, jangan teriak-teriak dong. Walau sakit, tapi nanti Kyu bisa tidur nyenyak." Siwon mengelus-elus lagi butt milik Kyu hingga pemiliknya tenang kembali.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, hyung…!"

Siwon masih mengelus-elus butt Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan sekaligus merayu sang baby. "Bukankah Kyu mau dininabobokan oleh hyung? Kali ini jangan teriak lagi, ne. Tahan sedikit sakitnya… Setelah itu akan enak kok… Kyu nanti bisa tidur nyenyaaaak sekali. Sungguh…." Siwon kembali memasukkan jarinya dengan lebih pelan.

'Jleb!'

"HOAAA!" Kyu kembali terbangun begitu jari Siwon baru masuk sepertiganya. Bocah itu bahkan terbangun sambil marah-marah. "Sakit…sakit…," sahutnya sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Tahan sebentar, Kyu…" Siwon masih berusaha melancarkan rayuannya. Ia sungguh berharap Kyu akan terangsang jika ia berhasil menemukan prostat anak itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng. "Sakit… Siwon hyung jahat! Kyu jadi tidak bisa tidur kan!" Kyuhyun menjejal-jejalkan kakinya, menendang-nendang tangan Siwon yang masih bertengger di butt-nya. Kyuhyun juga menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kini, ia kembali berbaring sambil membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon hanya bengong melihatnya. 'Apa itu tadi? Siwon hyung jahat?' Siwon langsung terdiam kaku. Satu kata dari Kyuhyun membuat nyalinya ciut ditelan bumi. Kyuhyun marah! Kyuhyun-nya marah! Bagaimana ini?

"Kyu? Maafkan hyung, ya…. Apa Kyu marah sama hyung?" tanya Siwon pelan. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekaligus ketakutan. Tak ada jawaban. Bocah itu masih terdiam membelakangi Siwon.

"Jangan marah sama hyung, Kyunie. Hyung janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hyung akan belikan semua yang Kyu minta. Jangan marah lagi, ne?"

Oke, Kyuhyun masih diam saja. Siwon jadi semakin ketakutan.

"Maafkan hyung, Kyunie. Kyu mau apa saja pasti hyung kabulkan. Mau naik shinkansen? Mau ke universal studio? Mau ketemu naruto…," begitu menyebut yang terakhir, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik sehingga berhadapan lagi dengan Siwon.

"Benarkah Kyu bisa bertemu naruto?" Tanyanya dengan senang. Siwon buru-buru mengangguk. Masa bodoh ia bisa menepatinya atau tidak, yang penting saat ini Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya. Lagian yang namanya anak kecil, dirayu dengan hal yang lain nanti juga akan lupa. Hehehehe…

"Tentu!" jawab Siwon. "Jadi, Kyu mau memaafkan hyung kan? Jangan marah lagi dong.. Hyung sedih sekali…."

Sedetik kemudian, senyum manis terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyu enggak marah sama hyung kok. Hyung kan hyung kesayangan Kyu. Kyu bahkan sayang Wonnie hyung melebihi Changmin hyung lho. Siwon hyung kan tampan, baik, suka beliin makanan buat Kyu…. Mana mungkin Kyu marah?"

"Jinja?" Siwon tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau ingin punya pacar seperti Siwon hyung?"

Kyu mengangguk. "Tentu! Teman-teman Kyu juga pernah bertanya begitu. Changmin hyung dan eomma bahkan selalu menyuruh Kyu jadi pacar Siwon hyung."

Siwon semakin senang mendengarnya. Ternyata calon mertua dan dongsaeng mertuanya mendukungnya. Itu bagus sekali… "Jadi, apa kau mau jadi pacar hyung?"

"Nah itu dia, Kyu enggak tau apa itu pacaran. Apa itu pacaran? Untuk apa pacaran?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Siwon tersenyum lebar melihat kepolosan Kyu. "Hyung akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan. Yang penting, Kyu mau jadi pacar hyung kan?"

"Ne"

Satu kata dari Kyuhyun dan… "Aigoo…" Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Kyu saking senangnya. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu terdekap sempurna di dadanya. Ia ingin agar Kyu merasakan kehangatannya. Ia juga ingin agar Kyu mengetahui detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang jika ia berada di dekatnya.

"Hyung janji mau memberitahu apa itu pacaran, ya! Kyu sebel dibilang bodoh dan payah sama Changmin hyung."

"Tentu sayang!" jawab Siwon lagi. 'Aku pasti memberitahumu apa itu pacaran, Kyunie. AH, ANI! Aku bahkan akan memberitahumu apa itu _cinta_.'

Siwon memeluk Kyu sambil mengelus-elus kembali tubuh polos sang bocah. Kyuhyun balas mendekap erat tubuh Siwon juga. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu sadar juga betapa hangat dan nyamannya didekap seperti ini, walaupun ia belum merasakan getaran apa-apa.

'Aku akan menunggumu, Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga waktunya tiba. Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah besar!'

…

"Hyung?" tanya Kyu tiba-tiba. Ia bergerak tak nyaman di dekapan Siwon.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kyunie?" Siwon bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Padahal baru saja suasana kembali hening dan bocah ini juga tampak sudah terlelap.

"Kenapa Kyu masih belum dipakaikan baju, ya?" tanyanya polos sambil mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya.

'Jedeng'. Oh, oke, sepertinya Siwon memang benar-benar harus bersabar hingga beberapa tahun lagi.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Ok, ini one-shoot sekuel dari Not A Cinderella Story. Sengaja dibuat sebagai hiburan (dan juga dibuat untuk reader yang minta) karena sekuel yang **sebenarnya** nanti akan bedaaaaa banget sama one-shoot ini. Just wait….


End file.
